Mordecai
Mordecai (モゥディ, Moudi?) is a warrior of the beast country, Gallia. Along with Lethe, he is stationed in Crimea to offer support and to foster relations between the two nations. He is portrayed as one of the more peace-loving and innocent beast laguz, and, unlike his commanding officer Lethe, he seems to bear no ill will toward the Beorc, and even shows a great deal of kindness toward Ilyana in Path of Radiance, in which he gives her money for food and offers her protection, addressing her affectionately as "little beorc". Although Mordecai is Lethe's subordinate, he often reprimands her violent behavior toward the beorc in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. In spite of this even he cannot hold back his rage when once referred to as a sub-human by Soren. But beyond that incident he has shown no fits of blind anger, and indeed garnered the adoration of several beorc companies with his tranquil nature. It is interesting to note in Path of Radiance, that he is quite agile even in his human form, as he does a back flip whenever he dodges an enemy's attack in human form, which is the default "miss" battle animation for all tigers in human form. This creates a huge thunk when he lands, to some amusement. Personality Mordecai is one of the most kindhearted Laguz, even though his broad appearance says otherwise. His tender heart is the reason he closes his eyes right before attacking his enemies, for he doesn't wish to see them torn to shreds (he states this when in a support with Ranulf). He is shown to get along well with children, as shown in a base conversation between Crimean villagers where they talk about how Mordecai helped rebuild their village and how the children liked to play with him. His gentle nature shows when he meets Mist, as he admits being afraid that he will scare her with his appearance. He even showed generosity toward Beorc like Ilyana to fill her constant desire for food. His dedication to his friends is able to influence him greatly, as an example would be a support with Stefan in which Mordecai defied the teachings of the goddess. Mordecai said, "I have not met the Goddess. But if her laws make you unwanted, then I will have nothing to do with her." Mordecai is one of the most virtuous and innocent characters within the Tellius series (and his small understanding of the beorc language and animal growls adds to his innocent nature, but hearing the word Sub-human could turn his attitude upside-down). Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 10: Automatically from start Starting Stats |Tiger |Water |2 |41 |15 |2 |8 |8 |10 |13 |4 |18 |33 |7 |Strike |Smite |Laguz Stone Growth Rates |150% |65% |0% |55% |50% |40% |40% |20% Support Conversations *Mist *Ilyana *Ulki *Ranulf *Stefan Radiant Dawn Recruitment Part 2: Chapter 2: Available in Chapter 2 and Endgame. Part 3: Chapter Prologue: Automatically from Chapter 4, available in Chapter 4, 7, 8, 10. 11 and Endgame. Part 3: Chapter 6: Appears as an enemy unit alongside Lethe. Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team he joined (automatically placed on Micaiah's team) and Endgame. Starting Stats |Tiger |Water |16 |57 |14 |1 |9 |9 |15 |16 |4 |18 |27 |7 |Strike - A |Smite Shove |Olivi Grass Vulnerary Growth Rates |90% |35% |10% |25% |15% |80% |45% |15% Overall Mordecai makes a pretty good tank like most big cats of the beast tribe, and his spectacular luck and his water affinity aid him well in dodging attacks from enemy units, but be alarmed of his weakness to fire as it could be his downfall. It's a good strategy to support him with a Mage to defend him from other magic users (or heal him after damage has been dealt). Death Quotes Path of Radiance Radiant Dawn Mordecai: Graarr! What's wrong? My body. It grows...heavy. Ike: Mordecai! No matter how strong you are, you can't take much more! We'll take over now! You must withdraw! Mordecai: Grawr... I understand. I will do as you ask. (Retreat quotes from Path of Radiance) Retreat quotes from Radiant Dawn Other Quotes Radiant Dawn Mordecai:Ahh! Jill! It's been a long time! What? What's wrong? Why are you sad? Jill:I'm sorry, Mordecai. I won't take your life, but I must take you out of this battle. Forgive me. Mordecai:What? Why? Mordecai does not understand this... Ending Kindhearted Warrior - Mordecai After returning to the forest, Mordecai avoided battle and lived all his days in peaceful harmony with the trees. Etymology Mordecai is a Persian name that means 'servant of Marduk,' the principal Persian god who killed the dragon Tiamat and created the world out of her body. In the Old Testament, the book of Esther, Mordecai was one of the Jews living in Persia during one of the periods of Israel's captivity with his cousin Esther, with whom the Persian King Xerxes fell in love. Esther and Mordecai succeeded in stopping the King's advisor Haman from killing all the Jews living in Persia. Perhaps his relationship with Lethe is an allusion to Mordecai and Esther. Gallery File:Mordecaiingame.gif|Mordecai in-game portrait in Path of Radiance mordecai.png|Mordecai's portrait in Path of Radiance. mordecai_cloak.png|Mordecai wearing a cloak. modecai.png|Mordecai's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:MordecaiFE9.jpg|Mordecai's FE9 portrait mordecai.jpg|Mordecai in beast form. de:Mordecai Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beast tribe Laguz Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters